Not Expected
by TheBTRlover9277
Summary: Danni Anderson has just transfered froma n Academy she got kicked out of. Many things will be unexpexted in this story. A rival joining glee club. An old friend joinging. Ratd T for language and some violence  Summary sucks. story is better
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! So I'm making a Glee story and well its called "Not Expected" (: I do have an OC in it. Her name is Danni Anderson, and well she looks like Lindsey Shaw. And well… Just read it and you'll find out what's so Not Expected.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE GLEE CHRACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS DANNI.**_

Jesse St. James knew he wasn't welcome at McKinley High. His ex-Girlfriend hated him with a burning passion. And well, so did everyone else. But hell, he's transferring there anyways. Not the smartest thing he's ever done.

But Danni Anderson knew she was welcome by at least one person. She just didn't know what he looked like. All she knew was his name is Kurt Hummel. Danni walked down the hall and saw a big jock with a slushee in his hand. At that moment he threw in some kids face. He was wearing designer clothes.

"KAROFSKY!" The boy yelled

Danni walked over to the two teenage boys and Stood there between them. She looked at This Karofsky guy.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked him.

"What does it look like? Is little Ms. Princess going to go and tattle on me?" He teased.

At that point Danni had enough. She hated when other kids got bullied for no reason. She raised her fist and hit Karofsky in the jaw. Gasps were heard. As was snickering.

"Next time, Karofsky, make sure im not around when something like this happens. Karofsky got up and left. "Hey?" She said to the kid that had got slusheed.

"No need to help me. Anyways, you are?" he replied looking towards her.

"Danni Anderson"

The boy stood there as he wiped some slushee off his face. "Do you know Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother. Why?"

"Nice to meet you Danni. I'm his boyfriend. Kurt Hummel." he said and held out his hand.

"Kurt? Your Kurt? Well it's nice to meet you." She took his and and shook it.

"Well I better get to Glee."

"Wait, are you guys taking auditions?"

"Possibly. Are you thinking of joining?"

"Yeah, mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all, I just need to clean up" He looked around and saw short-ish dark haired girl "Rachel!" He waved her over and she came over t the two of them with no hesitation.

"Hi Kurt! Who's this?" She asked pointing to Danni.

"Blaine's sister, Danni. Danni this is Rachel"

"Hi Rachel, nice to meet you"

"You to"

"Listen Rachel, can you take her to the auditorium, she wants to join glee but I have to clean up."

"Sure, come on Danni." Rachel said and they started walking as soon as they walked into the auditorium Rachel froze.

It was 100% silent in there. There was a boy with curly brown hair, who turned to stare at them. Then walked over.

"Rachel, long time no see."

"Jesse." She said and grabbed Danni's wrist and walked to and very tall jock. "Finn!" She hugged him. "This is Danni Anderson"

"Hi Danni, are you joining glee club?" He asked her.

"yep, when do I have to audition?"

Right as she said that a teacher with curly brown hair walked up to the three of them. "Now, if you want. Im Mr. Schuester. You are?"

Rachel decided she would introduce her new friend "This is Danni Anderson. Blaine Anderson's little sister."

"Blaine from Dalton Academy?" Mr. Schue and Finn said together.

Danni nodded. "yeah"

"Well Danni, lets see what you got. Do you need practice?"

"Um, yeah. I think so. Give me Fifteen minutes?" She asked and walked into in Auxiliary Auditorium.

Fifteen minutes later she came out and told she was ready. She walked up on stage just as Kurt walked in and took a seat next to a dark skinned girl. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself.

Danni Singing:

_The Best Thing About Tonight's That Were Not Fighting… Could It Be That We Have Been This Way Before? _

_I Know You Don't Think That I Am Trying. I Know You're Wearing Thin Down To the Core._

_But Hold Your Breath, 'Cause Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You!_

_Over Again! Don't Make Me Change My Mind. Or I Wont Live To See Another Day. . .\_

_I Swear It's True! 'Cause A Boy Like You Is Impossible to find, Your Impossible To Find._

_This Is Not What I Intended, I Always Swore To You I'd Never Fall Apart._

_You Always Thought That I Was Stronger. I May Of Failed But I Have Loved You From The Start._

_Ooohhh… But Hold Your Breath 'Cause Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You._

_Over Again. Don't Make Me Change My Mind. Or I Wont Live To See Another Day._

_I Swear Its True. 'Cause A Boy Like You Is Impossible Top Find, Its Impossible._

_So Breathe In So Deep, Breathe Me In. Im Yours To Keep. And Hold Onto Your Words._

'_Cause Talk Is Cheap, And Remember Me Tonight. When Your Asleep._

_Cause Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You, Over Again. Don't Make Me Change My Mind._

_Or I Wont Live To See Another Day. I Swear Its True. 'Cause A Boy Like You Is Impossible To Find…_

_Tonight Will Be The Night That I will Fall For You! Over Again! Don't Make me Change My Mind._

_Or I Wont Live To See Another Day, I Swear Its True! Because A Boy Like You Is Impossible To Find…_

_Your Impossible To Find._

_So, That was the first Chapter, It's kind of short. I don't care. But PLEASE REVIEW! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

Danni had stopped singing. And the glee club burst out in applause. walked up to Danni.

"Well Dani… Glee club? What do you guys think?"

"She's amazing!" Kurt shouted.

Santana smiled. "this may sound strange coming from me but… Danni, I agree with Kurt."

A voice came from the back of the auditorium "So do I."

Danni grinned "Thanks big bro."

"No problem." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine… Aren't you supposed to be at Dalton?" Kurt asked him as Blaine walked over.

"Nope. As you can see, I'm not in my uniform." He replied.

Kurt smiled and threw himself at Blaine. "You Finally transferred! Danni?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I would've ruined the surprise." She smiled. "So ? Did I make it?"

Schue smiled "Welcome to glee club Danni… And Blaine? Would you like to join Glee club?"

"Of course . I would love to" Blaine smiled and took a seat next to Kurt. And Danni sat next to Blaine.

Then the brown haired boy from earlier walked over and sat next to Danni.

"The names Jesse." He said.

"Sorry, not interested" Danni said and turned away.

"Come on. Please?"

"Jesse. Get away from her. She said she's not interested." Rachel said as she walked over

He threw his hands up and walked away.

"But Danni? Are you interested in anyone here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. One person"

"Who would that be?"

"Him." She pointed to a blond boy with a big mouth.

"That's Sam. He's single. At the moment."

"Do you think he'd give me a chance?

"Of course! Just go talk to him!"

"Ugh… I don't wanna"

"Fine, I will." Rachel said as she stood up and walked over to Sam.

She was talking to Sam, then pointed to Danni. Sam looked and smiled. He said something that made Rachel clap like a retarded seal. Then the two of them walked over to Danni.

"Sam, this is Danni"

"Hey" He smiled. "Sam" And he held out a hand.

"Hi Sam" She took his hand and shook it.

Rachel smiled and said "I'll give you love birds sometime alone."

Sam and Danni both rolled their eyes at the brown haired girl.

"Can I have your attention!" said and stood at the front of the auditorium. "This week we will be performing a medley of Vanessa Carlton's song's White Houses and A Thousand Miles."

"And who gets solo's?" a heavier set girl asked.

"Well, Mercedes." Mr. Schue said. "this is a performance we are going to be doing in front of the whole school. So there will be auditions."

The glee club groaned.

"I know. I know."

The bell rang and everyone got up and headed for the auditorium doors. Danni got up and started walking away when she felt someone grab onto her shoulder. She turned around.

"oh, Sam. Hey."

"Hey Danni." he paused and they started walking again. "So I was thinking, would you maybe wanna go to a movie and dinner this Friday?"

"Umm, sure. That sounds great." Danni smiled and the two of them continued walking to class, like they've known each other for years.

**Hey! How'd you guys like it? And im gonna start another FanFiction. On a reality show called Dancing with the stars. Well tell me what you think (:**


End file.
